Video Girl
by GirlInTheRedDress
Summary: Troy Bolton is a superstar with fans all over the world so he has trouble trusting people, but what happens when he lets himself become friends with them. Kinda Inspired by The Jonas Brothers song Video Girl.Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay
1. Chapter 1 That Girl Again

**Video Girl**

**Summary:**

**Troy Bolton is a superstar with fans all over the world so he has trouble trusting people, but what happens when he lets himself become friends with them. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay **

**Chapter 1 That Girl Again**

The Troy Bolton hottie superbomb was currently in his dressing room with his best friends Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor who he had known from pre-k. Troy had just finished the last concert of his sell out tour and was still on a high after the show.

'Wow dudes, that feeling is amazing' Troy shouted as he plopped on the couch next to Chad 'you know being up there on stage and knowing that the fans are really enjoying what I love doing.'

'Yea we know dude you tell us after every show' Chad said as he and Zeke started laughing at Troy. 'Yea I know coz without them I'd be nowhere, but they finished filming tonight so it'll be cool to see the DVD finished you know.'

'Yea The Troy Bolton in 3D' Chad said while laughing at Troy 'So dude speaking of filiming did Blondie and her friends turn up again tonight?' Chad asked Troy while shaking his head at the same time thinking of the gorgeous blonde, brunette and African-American girls that they've seen at most concerts with their cameras and banners saying 'I heart Troy.'

'Yep they turned up again just like every other concert I've done on this tour' Troy answered putting his head in his hands still unable to believe how far his fans will go to see him.

'Wait so your telling me that they've come to see you for the past month and a half all over America?'

'Yep believe it or not they've come to_ every _concert' Troy replied in disbelief while walking over and getting 3 bottles of water out of the fridge.

'Wow they must be rich or something to be able afford that? Chad thought aloud and Zeke and Troy smacked him on either side of his head. 'Ow what was that for?' Chad asked when rubbing his head.

'So are we going out tonight to celebrate the end of the tour?' Zeke asked while shaking his head at Chad.

'Wish I could dude but I've got a CD signing at 9 o'clock and I really don't want to sit there with a hangover' Troy said laughing.

'Awww I know what you mean what about tomorrow night?' Zeke asked. 'Yea tomorrow night is fine with me, what about you Chad you up for it?'

'Yea too right, let's see if I can get myself a girl' Chad laughed as Troy and Zeke rolled their eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie were currently travelling back to their shared four-bedroom home in Sharpay's personal obviously pink limo while listening to Live To Party by The Jonas Brothers that was playing from Sharpay's pink Ipod. 'Where to Miss Evans?' the limo asked before he shut the door for the girls. 'Home please Charles.'

'O-M-G that was soooo amazing we were this close to him this time' Twenty-one year old Sharpay screamed while using her finger and her thumb to indict how close they were as she jumped into her seat.

'I know I think he's finally noticed us' Taylor giggled like a little school girl. 'Well, I think it was a bit hard not to when Shar was screaming 'I love you Troy Bolton'' Gabriella laughed. 'Hey he winked at us didn't he' Sharpay defended herself. All of the girls immediately fell into a round of laughter.

After the laughter died down the three girls all stood up and opened the roof to limo. Sharpay being the first to put her head outside. Taylor turned the music up as loud as it would go and they started singing along as the song came to the chorus,

_"You gotta live to party bust your move_

_Everybody's in the groove_

_Tell the DJ to play my song _

_Are you ready to rock 'n' roll"_

Once the song had finished Gabriella laughed out loud at her two best friends. She climbed back inside the limo and waited for Taylor and Sharpay to follow.

'Wow, this had been like _the best_ night ever' Sharpay announced with a huge grin on her face.

'I know I still can't believe we went to every concert, it's a wonder he didn't try and have us arrested for stalking him.' Taylor laughed as she looked at Gabi and Shar. 'Nah he wouldn't do that, think of how much money Daddy paid for us to go to all those concerts' the three immediately burst out laughing.

'Are you sure he didn't mind paying for all of those, coz I mean I can pay you back.' Gabriella wondered out loud.

'Gabs how long have I known you for?' Sharpay asked while shaking her head at Gabriella.

'Ummm ... like seventeen no eighteen years.' Gabriella answered while working it out in her head.

'Exactly and how many times have you heard Daddy say no to his Princess? Plus it was my idea to go to all of them and a way of thanking you for putting with me for all these years.' She replied laughing.

'Aww Shar you know we love you anyways but OK then but if your sure' Gabriella said more as a question than an answer.

'Gabs you worry too much, you need to chill a little, let your hair down .. so to speak.' Sharpay laughed as she realised Gabriella was wearing her hair down in it's natural curls.

'So what are we doing tommorrow?' Taylor asked trying to change the atmosphere that turned from fun to serious. 'Shopping?'

'Yeah but can we go for an early lunch and do shopping in the afternoon?' Sharpay asked with a sweet - Sharpay-type - smile on her face but in more of a statement than a question way.

'Yea course we can but what's happening in the morning?' Gabriella asked curiously.

'Wellll' Sharpay dragged out 'There's a CD signing at 9 o'clock and I really don't wanna miss it.'

'Let me guess Troy Bolton?' Taylor laughed at her guess although she already knew the answer.

'O-M-G I can't we forgot' Gabriella said with shock written all over her face as she looked over at Taylor 'Well duh of course we can go.'

'Yes but we have to be there early so make sure your ready to go by' Sharpay trailed off thinking of a good time to go without having to wait in lines for ages and then getting a crabby Troy Bolton 'Umm... let's say seven thirty ok?'

Both girls nodded excitedly anticipating what would happen the next day. Will they even get to meet Troy Bolton? What would he actually be like in the flesh?

**Please R & R I'd love to hear your opinions Thnx**

**Love ZEFRONGIRLIE xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

**Video Girl**

**Summary:**

**Troy Bolton is a superstar with fans all over the world so he has trouble trusting people, but what happens when he lets himself become friends with them. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing **

**Chapter 2 We Meet Again**

The next morning a brown haired blue eyed hottie was the first to wake in the three-bedroom apartment that he shared with Chad and Zeke in LA. He woke up to the morning sun shining through the window so he rolled over and burried his face in the blanket to try and block it out. He had always been a morning person ever since he could remember, he was always up when the sun started to shine if not before. After failing to fall back to sleep he gave a loud sigh, rubbed his still tired eyes and got out of bed.

As he blinked a couple of times for his eyes to adjust to the light, he reached over and grabbed the pair of jeans he had left on the back of the chair in his room. After slipping them over his boxers he walked shirtless into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. He looked inside and grabbed the carton of orange juice, reached into the cupboard above the fridge and pulled out a glass. After pouring himself some, he downed it in one. Normally he would go for a run but considering he had just finished touring, he figured he could miss it for just one day.

After setting the dirty glass into the dishwasher he made his way to the living room and switched on the TV and settled down on the large two-seater black leather settee. He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall which read 6.45 he groaned quietly realising Chad and Zeke wouldn't be up for a while yet. As he flicked through the channels on the TV but stopped as he reached the news channel. They were mentioning the signing of his newest CD that he was going to be doing today. They were saying that the store was expecting lots of fans to turn up and had already ensured that their was plenty of security guards nearby for when Troy turned up. He wasn't expected until 9 but if possible he always tried to make sure he was there early not to disappoint any fans.

Just at that moment Troy's phone started vibrately silently on the table in front of him. He picked up the phone and noticed that his manager's name Mark was flashing on the screen. He inwardly groaned before answering the phone in a cheerful voice. 'Hey Mark what's up?'

**'Hey Troy. I'm just calling to remind you of the CD signing at 9 today'** Troy rolled his eyes at his manager although he couldn't see him. _He must think I'm stupid or something. _'Yes I know, you should know by now that I don't forget these things.'

**'Yeah well I'm just making sure, that's my job remember. Have you seen the news yet?' **Mark paused and Troy nodded his head thinking Mark could see him.** 'They've had to hire extra security at the store because the fans are starting to turn up already.'**

'Seriously? I hope that I get to sign most of them coz I can't be dealing with crying, upset fans' Troy laughed out loud at his joke although he was very grateful to have the support of all his fans because without them his career is over.

**'Yeah I know what you mean man, remember last time you didn't have time to sign them all?** Mark asked thinking back to the time the fans who didn't get to meet him requested that he went back at another date to sign some more. **'When you had to go back a few weeks later?'**

'Yeah I was quite surprised that they were that upset you know? My hand was killing me when I got home mind. At least now I know what to expect.' He laughed.

**'Yeah well I've gotta go so I'll meet you at the store in a few hours ok? Make sure you enter through the back.'** Mark said in a warning voice.

'Yes I know we go this every time. I'll see you later.' Troy sighed before hanging up the phone.

By the time he had finished on the phone Chad was walking into the living room jumped onto the settee opposite and looked straight at Troy. 'What?' Troy asked getting a little freaked out with Chad staring at him.

'Who was on the phone. I heard a lot of sighing. Must have been Mark?' Chad started laughing as he answered his own question.

'Yeah he was just reminding me about the CD signing like I would've forgot anyway!' Troy sighed. 'What's up dude, not to sound girlie or anything but you seem a bit down today?' Chad questioned his friend.

Troy shrugged 'Honestly dude I've no idea.' Troy sighed once again. 'I know I should be grateful with life you know I have a great job, money, great friends and family and I'm perfectly healthy but it just feels like something is missing.'

'Dude, you know need to get laid so we'll go out tonight as planned and find you some sex on legs.' Chad patted Troy on the back with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

'Dude, is that all you think about?' Troy questionned shaking his head at his bushy haired friend. 'I want more than that, I want a relationship you know but it's hard to know if people want to be with me or The Troy Bolton.'

'I know dude I know you find it difficult to trust people now your famous and all.' Chad said with a sigh as he looked over at Troy sympathetically. 'Right come on we gotta get ready if you wanna be early again.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Not far across town a blonde hair brown eyed beauty was just about to turn off her alarm clock with a sigh before remembering why she was getting up 6.30 in morning. As soon as it sunk in she had jumped out of bed straight into her en-suite bathroom making sure to grab fresh towels and clean underwear on her way. She stripped off her clothes placing them in the washing basket and jumped into the shower after washing herself, she reached for the coconut flavour shampoo and rubbed into her hair and rinsed it out. She did this again with the coconut flavour conditioner. Once she had finished she turned the water off and grabbed the soft white and wrapped it around herself twice. She walked back through the bathroom back into her bedroom and started to look for some gorgeous clothes she could to the CD signing.

Once she decided on what to wear she got changed and went to check Gabi and Tay were up already. As she walked down the stairs she noticed them both sitting in the open plan kitchen eating their breakfast already dressed with their hair and make up also already done. So she went to join them after getting a bowl, some cereal down from the cupboard and some milk from the fridge.

Gabi had opted to wear her black skinny jeans, a purple low cut top and a pair of black knee boots. Taylor had chosen to also wear black skinny jeans, a red strapless top and a pair of red pumps and Sharpay being Sharpay decided on a pale pink dress that reached just above her knee and matching high heeled shoes.

Bang on seven thirty Sharpay had Gabi and Taylor straight out the door and into her car claiming they had to be early to make sure they got a parking space. As she drove

to the store that was holding the CD signing they had noticed a few people waiting already. Sharpay looked at both girls with a smug look on her face. 'See I told we had to get here early or we'll be waiting all day.' 'Ok Shar next time we promise we won't moan as much.' The three girls starting laughing as they made their way out of the car

to end of the short line waiting for Troy Bolton to get there.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'Next' One of the security men said as Sharpay squealed and most people turned their straight towards her to find out where the sound was coming from.

'Uh Oh looks like Blondie's found you again.' Chad whispered to Troy as he spotted where the noise came from. Troy just rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

Sharpay, Gabi and Taylor walked up the table in the middle of the store, loaded with their CD's. Sharpay was up first, she seemed a little star struck even after all the times she'd seen him in concert. She was now face to face with him the hottie superbomb.

'O-M-G' Sharpay said her breathing was becoming quicker and she was finding it hard to breathe. 'Oh no she's hyperventilating again.' Taylor told Gabi as she pulled out a brown paper bag from her purse. She gave the bag to Sharpay and told her to breathe slowly and deeply. After knowing Sharpay nearly all her life she was well aware that she sometimes suffered from panick attacks if she got really nervous or excited and being a trained first aider she was aware what to do.

After Sharpay's breathing had nearly gone back to normal Taylor asked one of the securiry guards 'Can we get her a chair please?' As soon as she asked a chair appeared for Sharpay's use.

She sat down and Troy's friends Chad and Zeke walked over to find out what was going on while Troy continued to sign the CD's so he didn't waste any time. 'Is she okay?' Chad asked Gabi as he saw Taylor trying to calm Sharpay down.

'Yeah she'll be fine thanks she just had a panick attack.' Gabi answered while keeping on eye on Sharpay.

'Aww well that's good then she had everyone a bit frightened then.' Zeke commented.

'Well that's our Sharpay for you.' Gabi said as she laughed out loud. 'A real drama queen she's gonna be gutted that she missed her turn in the line though. She laughed.

'Aww don't worry about that we'll sort it for you. We're best friends with Troy and we've spotted you three at most of the concerts he's did on the tour.' Chad said with a small grin appearing on his face.

'Ummm ... yeah that's us.' she laughed slightly embarassed 'Are you sure coz we can just join the end of the line?' Gabi asked with kindness in her voice.

'Yep I'm positive. I'm sure you and your friends could come and wait with us in the room out the back if you don't mind?' Chad said although it came out as more of a

question than a statement.

'Yeah thanks ... ' Gabi said trying to remember if he had told her his name.

'Chad and this is Zeke.' he said with a hint of laughter in his voice as he pointed to Zeke as Zeke gave a little wave. Gabi giggled a little which made Chad smile even more.

'Thanks Chad, Zeke' Gabi said with a nod of her to each of them. 'I'm Gabriella, the blond is Sharpay and that's Taylor.' she said as Shar and Taylor joined them.

'Sorry Gab.' Sharpay said as she leaned in to hug Gabi 'Are coming to join the line or are you gonna head home?'

'No need ladies, its all sorted.' Zeke said with a grin on his face as neither girls understood what was going on.

'Huh?' Sharpay and Taylor said at the same time causing a giggle to erupt from Gabi.

'Chad and Zeke are friends with Troy and they said we could wait with them in the room out the back.' Gabi told the girls as they looked at the two guys with grateful looks on their faces.

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter I know it's not the best but this is my first story so I'm still getting into it lol So please let me know what you think or if I'm just wasting my time. Please R & R. **


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Try Again

**Video Girl**

**Summary:**

**Troy Bolton is a superstar with fans all over the world so he has trouble trusting people, but what happens when he lets himself become friends with them. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing it's all Disney **

**Chapter 3 Let's Try Again**

At 2 o'clock exactly 5 hours after he started the CD signings Troy was finally done for the day. As he started to waltk through the store into the back room as Chad pulled him aside and motioned with his hands for Troy to come closer to him.

'Dude what are you doing?'

'Sorry, but before you go in I thought I should warn you that Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor are in there.' Chad said with a smirk on his face.

'Sorry dude I'm not following. I don't know anyone called Sharpay, Gabriella or Taylor.' Troy told him while trying to think of all the people that he knew.

'No but you've seen them you know Blondie and her friends.'

'Ohhh I see but what are they doing in there?' Troy asked in disbelief.

'Well after Sharpay the blonde one had her panic attack earlier when meeting you, she was kinda upset. So we sorta told them they could meet you when you were done.' Chad told him with a shy, embarassed look on his face.

'Chaddd' Troy whined glaring at his best friend. It wasn't that he minded meeting the fans but last time Chad decided to bring some girls backstage it turned out they were just after a sex story with The Troy Bolton to sell to the newspapers. Although Troy noticed something wasn't right with the way they were acting and asked them to leave before anything could happen. Due to fact he was famous all over the world he found it very hard to believe people who actually liked him for him not for the lights, cameras and money.

'Come on Troy these girls are cool, nothing like last lot I promise.' He said holding his hands up in Scouts Honour. 'Plus I really think I have a chance with Taylor.' He grinned at his best friend. 'Come on Troy please just this once.'

Troy sighed but looked at Chad as though he had already been defeated. 'Fine alright but if they are anything like the last lot I'm off, okay?'

'That's all I'm asking.' Chad replied as he patted Troy on the back before heading back into the room with the others.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Troy walked towards the room he didn't know what to think. His mind was spinning with thoughts like _Are they mad like the others? Am I going to need security tonight? and What if we actually get along? _

From past experiences Troy had learnt to build up a wall against showing his emotions, especially to the girls he actually liked. The only people who rarely saw his true emotions was his parents and best friends Chad and Zeke. He found it easier to keep himself to himself instead of showing any weaknesses.

Taking a deep breath he turned the door handle, waited a few seconds to compose himself and quietly entered. Taking a look at the surrounding he noticed that all five of the people seemed in deep conversation and didn't seem to even notice that he had entered. It was only when Sharpay stopped talking that she actually noticed he had entered.

'OMG' She gasped as the others immediately looked up to see what Shar was talking about. Taylor told her straight away to take deep breaths and stay calm before she had yet another panic attack.

Troy looked around uneasy before deciding to take a seat next to the gorgeous brunette with sparkling brown eyes and long brown hair in natural curls that was drapping around her shoulders. 'Ummm, hi?' Troy asked as the three girls looked at him as if he was mad.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chad and Zeke stand up and greeted Troy with a specialised handshake that obviously only they knew.

'Finally man about time we've been waiting ages for you to finish.' Zeke moaned with a mischievous smile on his face.

'Sorry dude, there were lots of fans and I didn't want to disappoint.' Troy answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

'So anyways.' Chad continued 'We have some people who wanted to meet you. There's Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor.' Chad said while giving a secret wink to Taylor although Zeke saw this and started shaking his head.

'Hi nice to meet you.' Troy greeted honestly while looking at each girl for a few seconds for seconds before settling on Sharpay 'Aww the panic attack girl right?'

'Ummm ... Right.' Shar said while shuffling back and forth as a pink tint appeared on her checks.

'Aww come on don't be embarassed I think it's sweet.' Troy told her with a smile. 'Just try not to have one now I'm not very good with that sort of thing.' He laughed trying to lighten the mood a little as everyone else also started laughing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'So when did you decide you wanted to be singer?' Taylor asked.

'I dunno really I just always loved performing you know.' He paused as Taylor nodded. 'It was always gonna be between basketball or performing, but when I had an injury in the Championship Game back in High School against West High it was like my decision was taken away from me. I remember when the doctors told me I couldn't play seriously anymore I was gutted.'

'Wow that's really sad.' Sharpay added.

'Yeah Troy was a mess. Well we all were really. He was the star player, the playmaker we'd been playing together since I can remember. When he could walk his mom said was the first time he picked up a basketball.' Chad chuckled.

'Really?' Gabriella asked surprised.

'Yep. His dad was the coach at East High so his life was basically basketball. Then not long after me and Chad started to play as well. Since we all went to pre-k together and lived near by his dad started to teach us.' Zeke commented.

'Aww that's cool. Kinda like us then in a way girls.' Sharpay paused and looked at Gabi and Tay. 'We all started dancing at the same since we knew each and lived close.' She told the guys.'

'So what do you do then? Are you dancers?' Chad asked with a sly look in his eye.

'Me and Tay only do it for fun and sometimes if Gabs needs our help?' Shar answered confidently.

'Huh?' All three guys said at the same time.

'Yeah Gabs is the best dancer out of us. Isn't that right Gabs?' Taylor laughed in her head as she put her friend on the spot. 'Argh umm...' Gabi stuttered clearly embarassed by the question. This time Taylor laughed out loud at her friends answer.

'She means yes.' Sharpay stated for the guys. 'She even has her own studio to practice in.'

'Really?' Troy asked with interest.

'Yep, it's true.' Taylor added while nodding her head.

'So what do you do then if you don't dance?' Zeke asked as they still didn't know much about the girls.

'Well, we are all models but Gabs is a pro dancer too.' Sharpay stated proudly. 'But me and Tay love to dance for fun too so sometimes if Gabs is stuck and needs some more people we'll help. Right Tay?'

'Yea it's great that we get to work together. We always end up laughing all the time.' Taylor told the guys who now seemed to understand what the girls did for a job.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Wow, is that the time already?' Troy asked as he learnt back stretching and tried to stiffle his yawn. Looking down at his watched he read the time which was 6.30pm.

'OMG how long have we been in here for?' Taylor asked in disbelief not understanding how the time flew by so quickly.

'About four and a half hours.' Gabriella answered while rubbing her arms slightly as the temperature had dropped a little. 'Here take my jacket, you look a little cold.' Troy offered with a small smile as he took off his jacket.

'Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to get cold.' Gabi asked concerned about Troy. Troy just shock his head and wrapped the jacket around Gabriella petite body. 'Thank you Troy.' Gabi replied with a grateful smile playing on her lips.

'We're sorry. We shouldn't have keep you this long. You should have gone if you had something planned.' Taylor stated as quickly as possible.

'Relax we didn't have plans and I'm glad we stayed.' Troy told the girls trying to get them to relax and calm down.

'Anyways we were heading out to a club tonight and I wondered if you wanted to join us?' Zeke asked hopeful.

'He means we.' Chad and Troy said together then coughed trying to cover up the blush on their cheeks.

'Right sorry we.'

'Ummm are you sure I mean we already took up your day?' Shar asked still in disbelief of the quesion.

'If you don't want to come don't worry about it.' Troy said casually.

Taylor shouted 'She didn't mean no. She meant ... where and what time?'

'Ummm... Club XD at 8, is that ok?' Troy asked.

'Yep yep that's fine with us.' The girls said in unison,

'Right give us your phone numbers incase something happens between now and then.' Chad said as he dug out his cell from his jacket pocket. The girls gave them their cell numbers and house number before getting their numbers too. As everyone stood up ready to leave, Sharpay said to Troy 'Thank you for meeting us after the signing, it meant a lot to us.'

'Aww no probs I'm glad I did I've actually had fun today.' Troy told with a grin on his face. 'So we'll see you all later?'

'Yea course. 8 o'clock right?' Gabriella checked she had the time right.

'Yea so we'll see later.' Chad replied 'Bye girls Bye Taylor.' Taylor gave Chad a small sly smile before heading out the door with the girls. Troy shock his head at Chad laughing at the way he was so obvious towards Taylor. He was actually looking forward to going to the club. He had a good feeling about these girls.

**Author's Note: Please Please Please review and tell me what you thought. Should I bother to continue this story?? Please R&R and let me know. :)**

**Loadsa Luv**

**ZEFRONGIRLIE xoxo **


End file.
